The Future's Past
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: She missed her older sisters, she thought back on when they were in Hogwarts and how close they were, how sane Bella was, how she saw Andy every day, and how she didn't have to deal with Lucius Malfoy.


_The Future's past_

"Come on, Narcissa!" Lucius Malfoy said, trying to get his wife to have sex with him. Narcissa just glared at the man and he eventually gave up. She got out of her bed and went to check on her son, Draco. The five-year-old was still sleeping soundly in his dragon shaped bed. Narcissa went back to her bedroom and sighed when she found it empty. Lucius was probably gone to find some tramp whore to fuck around with, what he did all the time when Narcissa wouldn't put out. Lucius and Narcissa hadn't been intimate since Draco was born, five years previous, and truthfully, Narcissa didn't mind.

Narcissa lied in her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about how her life was. She tried not to wunian on what Lucius did, the truth was she didn't even love him. Her marriage was arranged when she was only thirteen, and she was afraid of getting kicked out, like her older sister, Andromeda did. Her other sister was in Azkaban, and Narcissa didn't have a clue where Andromeda was. She missed her older sisters, she thought back on when they were in Hogwarts and how close they were, how sane Bella was, how she saw Andy every day, and how she didn't have to deal with Lucius Malfoy.

"I wish I could go back," Narcissa whispered to herself, she felt a warm sensation and eventually fell asleep.

*****TFP*****

"Cissy! Come on! It's time to go to Hogwarts!" Andromeda yelled, shaking her younger sister, Narcissa woke up with a start staring at a younger version of her sister she hadn't seen in years.

"ANDY!" Cissy shouted, throwing her arms around the other girls neck, Andromeda hugged her sister back, chuckling a little.

"Wow, Cis," Andromeda said, letting go of her sister, "You wouldn't know that you never seen me just last night."

"What?" Narcissa asked, she looked down at her appearance, she was wearing silk green pajamas, _these aren't mine, _she thought. Then it occurred to her, "Andy, what's the date?"

"September first, silly!" Andromeda exclaimed with a grin, "So hurry up, you don't want to miss your first train!"

_First?_ Narcissa thought, _I must have somehow gone back in time to my first year of Hogwarts… Nevertheless, how?_

"Right," Narcissa said and started to get ready to go to school. _Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it for now…_

*****TFP*****

"Cissy, what the heck are you staring at?" Bella asked her younger sister when she came down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table, she couldn't stop looking at her oldest sister. _It's actually her,_ she thought.

"Sorry, Bella," Narcissa said, taking her eyes off of her sister, "What time is it?"

"Nine," Narcissa's mother, Druella said, "Finish your apple."

"Yes, mother," Narcissa said taking another bite of the red fruit, _I can't really say I missed her_, she thought while watching her mother.

*****TFP*****

Throughout the day, Narcissa found herself having terrible déjà vu, but she ignored it for the chance to see her sisters again. Months passed, and she was getting happier and happier, forgetting all about her thirty-year-old life, and about how to get back. However, all of that changed when she seen a blonde-haired Malfoy who reminded her so much of her son. I _have to get back,_ she thought sadly.

*****TFP*****

"I wish I could go back to where I came from, I want to go home and see my son!" Narcissa said the same way she did when she was turned back in time, she felt the familiar warm sensation and soon enough she was in Malfoy Manor with her five-year-old son.

_I can change my own Future,_ Narcissa thought happily, packing her things up and taking Draco, leaving a note for Lucius telling him she would never be back. She smiled to herself and apparated to a small cottage by a rocky mountain where Narcissa knew Andy lived, she knocked on the door and a girl with bubblegum pink hair opened the door.

"Who are you?" the girl asked looking up at the older woman.

"I'm your Aunt Narcissa, and this is your cousin Draco, is your mum home?" Narcissa asked smiling at the girl who could be no older than ten.

"Yes," the girl replied, opening the door a little, "I guess you can come in, I'll go get her."

Narcissa smiled as the girl ran off to find her mother, a few seconds later Andromeda appeared with a shocked expression, "Cissy? Is that really you?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yeah, I'm so sorry, Andy."

Andromeda hugged her sister, "It's all in the past, Cissy… But if you're here, that means…"

"I left Lucius and kind of need a place to stay?" Narcissa smiled a cheeky grin, "Yeah, something like that."

"You're welcome to stay here," Andromeda said, hugging her nephew, "Dora, take Draco upstairs to the play room while we catch up, will you, dear?"

"Yes mamma," the girl, Dora, said grabbing the frightened child by the hand and practically dragged him up the stairs, "I have legos, Dray!"

"What are legos?" the young boy asked in confusion as they kept inclining the stairs causing both of the women to laugh.

"Cissy, if the past is in the past, and for some reason you have changed, you are welcome to stay. But if you're here to gain knowledge on the Order, or anything like that…" Andromeda warned.

"Andy, if I were to hate everything muggle, do you really think I would let my son play with legos? Whatever they are…" Narcissa said with both confusion and a smirk.

Andromeda nodded, "Okay, welcome back, sister."

"It's good to be back," Narcissa smiled, "Do you think they would let me on the Order?"

"Maybe," Andromeda replied, "You would have to take the truth potion and be asked questions, but if you pass, I don't see why not."

Narcissa nodded. "This is the start of my new future."

**This was written for:**

**My TimeTravel Boot Camp with the prompt; Future and the character; Narcissa Black**

**Black Rose Blue's Favorite Character Boot Camp with the prompt; Mother**

**The Original Horcrux's Family Boot Camp with the prompt; Intimate**

**Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Genre Diversity Boot Camp with the genre; TimeTravel and the prompt; Wunian**


End file.
